All Smiles and Sunshine
by ancient-relic
Summary: He watches when she's not looking, thriving in her untamed passion.


**A/N: **Whoo! My first Skip Beat! fic. Also my first _drabble-fic_… You know… I think the beauty of this, is that it could be either Ren or Sho… Although specific parts lend themselves to either man, I've noticed too.

Please be sure to tell me what you think!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skip Beat!...

* * *

**All Smiles and Sunshine**

**By ancient-relic**

--

**I**

She speaks to the director, her hands flying, her mouth whirling. He can tell that she's quite upset about something or another, but he assumes it's fairly trivial considering she's actually discussing it with somebody.

Her eyes flash dangerously when she walks away, and she quickly draws closer to where he's been standing, watching her. He's drinking coffee by the refreshment table, so as disguise the fact that he's actually been watching and admiring her. She passes him, sending a polite smile in his general direction, even though she's in a foul mood.

He mentally congratulates her on her control, watching her slender form disappear down the hall, and around the corner.

He can hear his assistant talking to him; reciting his schedule for the rest of the day, asking what he wants for lunch. But his mind seems stuck on the girl who has just disappeared from his sight, and before he can stop himself, he places his half-finished coffee in his assistant's free hand and directs his long gait in the direction she has disappeared in.

Perhaps she's in her dressing room... perhaps she isn't. He supposes it doesn't really matter, because when he catches up to her, he's going to test her control again- just so he can see that beautiful flash of emotion in her eyes.

--

**II**

He knows she's upset- she's been acting strangely all day. He wonders what's gotten her down. He likes it when she smiles- it lights up her whole face, and her eyes shine. He even likes it when she's angry- her impressive anger radiates from her, and her fury is such that even he feels the wrath she unconsciously exudes.

But he hates it when she's sad- because he knows that she's been sad for so long, when she's done nothing but try to be happy. She deserves happiness... and he knows he's simply too much of a coward to give it to her. He wonders if she'll seek it from that other guy... And he only succeeds in setting his own blood boiling. What if it was him who had upset her in the first place?

Shaking his head of murderous thoughts, he rises from his seat and walks over to hers, where she is alone at the edge of the empty set. Sitting down beside her, he remains silent, instead, offering a wordless comfort.

Looking up at him with a mixed look, she places her head back into her palms, but he can tell that something has changed. The sadness has ebbed, and her mood has lightened from depressed to melancholy.

He sighs. That's a start.

--

**III**

She laughs at something their co-star says, eating daintily, showing anyone who will watch her impressive manners and poise. He knows that they're from her upbringing working at the inn, but that she's stuck with them so long is impressive.

Her smile is dazzling- like a ray of sunshine. That's how he likes her best; all full of smiles and sunshine. He can't seem to get enough of it, but he turns his head away, because his every move seems to be watched.

He doesn't need strange rumours starting- and neither does she... but he can't help but wish that there was something worthy of gossip going on between them. Yet he knew that she didn't understand the way he felt about her, and he knew that he was too much of a coward to step forward and tell her... not now. Not yet.

He was certain that sooner or later, the time would come when he would lay himself before her, and pray that she could accept him. His mind wandered back to the days of their childhood- when they had shared carefree smiles and laughter.

He hoped that they would be able to share similar things again... but outside the set.

--

**fin.**

* * *

**EDITED: 01/31/10**


End file.
